The present invention relates to a mechanism for the sudden or instantaneous tripping of an electrical contact under the effect of a slight and progressive variation in the pressure of any fluid, particularly oil pressure for example in a motor.
The mechanisms known at the present time for obtaining a similar result make use of curved elastic blades which, although performing their function effectively, are relatively bulky. The invention makes it possible to achieve an even more accurate result, while at the same time ensuring a greatly reduced bulk of less than 10 mm.